1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a dispersion of a moisture-retaining agent for use in a cosmetic article and a cosmetic article containing the dispersion, and more particularly to a dispersion of a moisture-retaining agent for use in a cosmetic article which manifests an excellent ability to disperse an inorganic ultraviolet intercepting material, affords a highly effective protection against ultraviolet light, and exhibits excellent stability in a cosmetic article and a cosmetic article containing the dispersion. The invention further relates to a dispersion of a moisture-retaining agent which contributes to simplify the production of a cosmetic article.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It has been heretofore known that the ultraviolet light produces various adverse effects on the skin. The ultraviolet light is divided into a long-wave ultraviolet light (UV-A wave), 400-320 nm in wavelength, a medium-wave ultraviolet light (UV-B wave), 320-290 nm in wavelength, and an ultraviolet light (UV-C wave), not more than 290 nm in wavelength.
The UV-C wave is absorbed in the ozonosphere and sparingly allowed to reach the earth's surface. The UV-B wave reaching the earth's surface, when suffered to impinge in a quantity exceeding a certain level on the skin, forms erythema and blisters in the skin and promotes the formation of melanin. Then, it is held that the UV-A wave very weakly induces erythema as compared with the UV-B wave and blackens the skin without substantially entraining erythema. Further, it profusely permeates the skin, promotes the cross-linkage of collagen which is a protein in the skin, degrades the elasticity and the water-retaining power of the collagen, induces the formation of wrinkles, constitutes a cause for liver spots and melanotic freckles, and brings about the aging of the skin. It is also known that the UV-A wave augments the peroxide lipid in the dermal tissue and consequently constitutes a cause for cancer of the skin.
Various cosmetic articles incorporating therein ultraviolet absorbents have been heretofore developed and marketed for the purpose of protecting the skin against such troubles as are ascribable to the ultraviolet light. For these cosmetic articles, such synthetic ultraviolet absorbents as benzophenones, aminobenzoic acids, cinnamic esters, benzotriazoles, salicyls, and dibenzoyl methanes and minute particles of such inorganic pigments as titanium oxide, zinc oxide, and iron oxide are used.